1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing phytic acid or a salt thereof which is stabilized and enhanced in its pharmacological activity.
2. Prior Art
Phytic acid is unstable liquid substance which may be powdered or otherwise treated by methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 63-32074(B2), published June 28, 1988, and corresponding to Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 55-174126, filed Dec. 9, 1980.
The inventors have already found that phytic acid is effective for deodorization due to its actions upon the prevention of in vivo decomposition and generation of ill-smelling substances, detoxification due to the decomposition of harmful substances in excitometabolic systems, and so on. During the investigation of such actions, the present inventors have now discovered that the action of phytic acid varies from preparatory lot to preparatory lot because it decomposes and polymerizes.
Phytic acid produces a strong action in relatively small amounts, when administrated in pure form, but is likely to change chemically. Phytic acid is also desired to be stably absorbed, when administered to a living body. The situation being now like this, a large amount of phytic acid is administered in consideration of its decomposition, thus offering side-effect problems such as gastrointestinal tract disorders, mineral deficiencies and electrolyte dysbolism.
The inventors have now discovered that when orally administered in the process of nutrition experiments, phytic acid is effective in the removal of body smells, esp., bad breath, urinary smell and sweaty smell. Particularly, detailed studies of workings of the removal of the smell of garlic have revealed that this is attributable to the antienzymatic action or in vivo excitometabolic action of phytic acid. Further, the inventors have found that phytic acid is effective for the reduction of glucosuria and lipid, the promotion of erythrodegenerative power, defense under low oxygen loads and the recovery of the retentive faculty. Still further, the inventors have noted that phytic acid is effective for the inhibition of progression, prevention and treatment of hectic diseases by functional regression, esp., geriatric diseases. Consequently, the inventors have found a biochemically and physicochemically stable pharmaceutic composition which can make effective use of such actions without causing side-effects.